


Strikewitch of the X-Men Part 1{PREVIEW}

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Previews and Exclusives [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Groping, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: In this fifth installment of The Hermione series, the titular witch finds herself in Xavier's School for the Gifted. She is sharing a bed with Rogue when the horny Southern belle decides some tit-slurping, twat-sucking action is in order.
Relationships: Rogue/Hermione Granger
Series: Previews and Exclusives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935199
Kudos: 2





	Strikewitch of the X-Men Part 1{PREVIEW}

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet is part of a Patron Only Micro Story for September. My patrons get two per month plus other additional content. Pop over to Patreon https://www.patreon.com/themidnighttalebearer and become a patron to get the full story, along with all of these other tales:
> 
> MICRO STORIES
> 
> Making Mommy My Bitch  
> The Snow Queen  
> The Cinder Maid  
> Teen Spirit  
> How Chun Li Became a Shadaloo Whore
> 
> ALTERNATE CONTENT
> 
> The Legend of Zelda: Link's Reward Day Alternate Version  
> The Boondocks: Jazmine's Problem Patron Edition
> 
> This month's patrons get early access to the following on the 15th:
> 
> Chapter 3 of Filthy Bitches

Hermione hesitated a second longer, and then her hand slipped down to cup the panty-covered ass. Rogue let out a low, husky, moan, as she felt her young companion squeeze the, juicy, tender, flesh of her butt. Hermione groped slowly, sending shocks of pleasure racing through Rogue’s lower body. The mutant returned the favor, kneading Hermione’s ass through the cream colored boy shorts she’d worn to bed. Suddenly, the witch lowered her head, taking Rogue’s sensitive nipple into her mouth. 

"Oh, yes!” the lovely mutant moaned, slipping her hands into Hermione’s boy shorts. Suck'em, darling. Suck my big tits, and make them feel good. Yeah, sugah. Use those pretty, little, lips. Roll my nipples around with your tongue. Fuck, that’s good, Hermione. Keep sucking for me. That’s a good girl. I’m gonna make you feel good, tonight. Get me all wet down there. Suck those nipples like a cock," Rogue groaned seductively. Her bedmate eagerly acted on instructions, relishing the sensations of the fingers caressing her ass. 

Hermione sucked and rolled each nipple hungrily, just as she asked, drawing loud, lewd, moans from Rogue’s full lips. She could hear the mutant’s heart start to beat a little faster as the moans became a sensuous purring. The smell of her hair was intoxicating, and Hermione’s nipples stiffened as one of Rogue’s fingers found her asshole.

“Ever had anything in there, Hermione?” she asked, tracing the tip around the rim.

“Yes,” she replied breathily, blushing a bit. “Fingers, dildos, and cock.”

“Really?” Rogue snickered. “You like to be slutty sometimes?”

“Hell yes,” she groaned softly, quivering under Rogue’s touch. “Please stop teasing and shove it in me.”

“You asked for it, girl,” replied Rogue with a sly smile. 

Hermione grabbed a lock of Rogue’s hair and inhaled deeply,letting out a loud, depraved, groan as the mutant’s middle finger was jammed up her ass. She rubbed the silky, smooth, tresses against her face, humping back on the invader and feeling her pussy start to juice all over her boy shorts. As the wetness dribbled down her thighs, she tried very hard not to imagine how much she’d enjoy being eaten out by Ron. Instead, she focused on the intense pleasure her bedmate was giving her.

“Fuck yes, Rogue,” she moaned, between slobbering all over the Southern belle’s double Ds. “Fuck that finger deep in my asshole. Do it hard. I like it rough. Smother me with those big tits. Shit, they taste so good. You’ve got me soaking my fucking shorts. Yes, you nasty minx, put another finger in. Oh, hell yes! Churn them for me. Faster! Fuck me like a little slut! Yes! Yank’em down!” Hermione cried out suddenly. 

“Shhh,” Rogue whispered urgently, tugging down her shorts. “Someone will hear us.”

“Accio wand,” Hermione whispered. At once, the thin stick flew into her waiting hand. Rogue eyed it worriedly. In only a few days, she’d learned firsthand how dangerous Hermione’s brand of magic could be. “Akobabae lumaho,” Hermione spoke clearly, and for half a second, Rogue saw herself fade. “We can’t be seen or heard anymore, so eat my sopping cunt raw!” 

“Yes ma’am,” returned Rogue saucily. 

She spread the witch’s legs open and dived at her slit, starting with a series of quick, circular licks. Soon, she was flicking Hermione’s clit with the tip of her tongue and nursing it, just as the girl had done to her nipples. Hermione started quaking right away, and were it not for the spell, her perverted moans would have drawn anyone else in the mansion at once. 


End file.
